


The Olive Branch

by RainonyourBack



Series: Sugar // Spice [5]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But actually Real Date, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021, Teasing, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Jeanne has a problem. Maybe Hao can help.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Sugar // Spice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151264
Kudos: 1





	The Olive Branch

“Let me hear that again,” Hao said, his amusement barely contained.

Jeanne steeled herself. She already knew it was a bad idea. Asking Hao for _anything_ was asking for trouble, and she wasn’t asking for just anything. But she knew that before she got here. She’d weighed her options.

“I was asking,” she repeated carefully, “if you would come with me to the X-Charity ball in July.”

It was ridiculous to ask the Shaman King to a _ball_. To ask the man who had been her sworn enemy. Except now he was a lot more than either of those things.

“I am so very curious,” he purred. “Why me?”

The way his eyes flared had all of Jeanne’s hair standing on its end, and she swallowed thickly. He had this way of staring at you, like he was swallowing you whole. Difficult to withstand.

“I have had to ask Marco to stay away from these. He isn’t very patient with the kind of people that come to them.”

Hao chuckled. “For once I and Four Eyes may agree on something. It’s nothing short of a miracle, you realize.”

“Of course. But it doesn’t look great when my father hovers by my shoulder all night long, so I thought…”

“Oh, isn’t that wonderful. I’m so happy with your growth, Maiden.”

Right. There went her patience.

Turning on her heel she made for the door. “Forget it. I already asked Tamao and she’ll be great at it too.”

His hand touched her shoulder. “Wait.”

Against her best judgment she turned her head. He had this sweet smile on his face that made her skin itch.

“Let me see if I got it right. You want to go to this ball not only with your lovely if terribly shy girlfriend, but also with a manly man to keep your greedy, lecherous, _disgusting_ human donors in check. Are you _sure_ you’re trying to convince me they’re not all bad?”

Jeanne swallowed. It was hard to fight the sudden tears that burned her eyes, and she lowered them to the floor. “No, I was asking you both because I enjoy being with you both. But that’s alright, I learned my lesson.”

She shrugged his hand off and tried to leave.

“Wait!”

“No.”

“Can I wear the dress?”


End file.
